In the general field of video transmission and recording, it is common to simultaneously capture video from multiple viewpoints or locations. One common example includes a sports broadcasting event, such as a basketball match or a baseball match, in which a camera setup having multiple cameras are used to capture the action from multiple viewing positions. The multiple cameras may be represented with graphical elements on a user interface (such as a display of a mobile phone) for providing multiple viewing positions.
However, for the camera setup having the multiple cameras (associated with different camera views) it is challenging to navigate from one camera view to another desired camera view. Further, while presenting a video with different camera views, the distances and directions of the videos from a subject point of view need to be reconstructed or edited, which is a time consuming and a challenging task.
Furthermore, in such camera setup it is very challenging to figure out distances and directions of the cameras with respect to the subject to be captured. For example, position and alignment of the cameras (e.g., relative positions there between) around the subject may influence the multiple viewing positions, as the cameras may be positioned in a non-uniform manner around the subject. Moreover, recording direction and order in which the cameras are arranged may also influence the multiple viewing positions. Accordingly, correlating the position, the recording direction and the order in which the cameras are arranged, for providing multiple viewing positions on the user interface, becomes a challenging task.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of efficiently managing a video of a camera setup having multiple cameras.